I have no name
by drashed2009
Summary: When the worlds of 2 existing and a new ninja collide, how will it affect the course of history? NarutoXHinata, RinXOC


Chapter 1: The Time Rift

"This is the end of you, Kyuubi." Minato Uzumaki stood, fearless and determined, facing the Kyuubi. "This is the end of all the terror you've caused." With a  
flash, he performed the seal, sealing the Kyuubi inside his child. Thus, the story of the fourth Hokage came to an end, and the story of his son, Naruto, began.

However, unknown to the rest of the village, a final battle was raging between two legendary ninja. One was the summoner of the Nine Tails, Uchiha Madara. The other was a far descendant of the First Hokage."You will suffer in place of Hashirama. It does not matter whether the nine tails is gone or not. I will have my revenge!" screamed Madara. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, and prepared for battle. "This is the end. Under no circumstance shall you survive this night. You must pay for your crimes." said the other shinobi as he drew his blade. It immediately burst into flames, encasing the blade of the sword in a roaring flame. The ninja wielding the blade was a far descendant of the First Hokage, and therefore had his bloodline. He also served as the scapegoat for the vengeance of Uchiha Madara. However, he possessed one secret which no one knew of; a cursed power that transcended far above the powers of the Hokage. However, possessing that power meant one more thing: his life would end in order to save the village of Konohagakure. Nevertheless, he drew his blade, and took on a fighting stance. "Let's end this Madara." Madara glanced at the blazing blade in the hands of his opponent. "Ah. So you possess the Ryujin Jakka. No matter. You are still far too weak to match my strength." he smirked. "Don't underestimate me," said the ninja, "you have not seen my true power. Hashirama-sama passed down quite a bit to me." "Alright then, let's see what he really passed down to you! **Fire Release – Great Fire Annihilation!" ** A massive ball of fire engulfed the shinobi. Madara smirked. _This child is clever. While conserving chakra, he managed to protect himself without any trouble. _When the flames subsided, he finally saw the shinobi shielded in a bubble of water. "**Water style – Shield of Mizu no kami,"** he said, "Now, my turn. **Wind style – Infinite Hellstorm!"** He began to gather chakra in his palm. Madara prepared to defend himself, but he was too slow. Before he could defend himself he heard another scream from the shinobi. "**Tornado Step!**" The next moment, he was in front of Madara. Before Madara could react, he slammed his palm into the ground, creating an enormous hurricane of wind. In response, Madara teleported away from the hurricane into safe ground. "Not bad, but not enough. **Fire release – Nuclear Fire Burst!" **A giant explosion of fire took the shinobi by surprise. Yet, that was not enough, as he was not even scratched. However, the shinobi was enraged. He was standing on a crater, created from the aftermath of the destruction caused by the both of their attacks. _This fight isn't leading anywhere! At this rate, our powers will destroy the village! I have to end this soon! _He thought.

*flashback – 2 weeks ago*

"Minato, listen to me! The Kyuubi will be released, but that won't be the big problem if we don't prevent Madara!" Raiden argued as he followed Minato to the Konoha hospital. He had somehow foreseen the events that were to take place within 2 weeks. He was afraid for the future of Konoha, as in his vision, he had foreseen that Konoha would be destroyed under the power of the Kyuubi and Madara. His fears were heightened, as his wife, Ayame, was having a baby, at about the same time as Kushina, the wife of Minato. His desire to protect Konoha as well as to secure a safe future for his child as well as the child of his best friend only heightened his fear of what would happen in the very near future. "What did you say?! Madara, returned?!" Minato gasped, surprised, stopping abruptly. "In that case, we must figure out some way to increase the protection of the village immediately!" "I am aware of that. But, no matter how much we heighten our defenses, Madara and the Kyuubi under his control will break through effortlessly. We have only one hope, and I don't think you are going to like it." "Continue," Minato said, curious. With dread, Raiden explained his plan to Minato, only to see the expected shock take over his curiousity. Blood drained from his face, and he said, "But… I can't….. I don't….. But you're the only descendant of the First Hokage to be remaining in this village! We cannot let you die, no matter what the cause is!" "There's no other way. This must be done," Raiden said with a sigh. "However, there is only one thing that I desire. If my son were to obtain my powers, all I desire is for the village to appreciate him. I want him and your son to be friends, as we are now."

*End flashback*

*flashback – The night before the attack*

"Sarutobi-sama, I need to relay my, no, our last wishes to you." Minato said. The former third hokage looked surprised. "Last wishes? What are you talking about?" Minato explained the plans for the attack that was about to take place the next day. Sarutobi listened with astonishment, and then simply sighed. "Just as expected. Raiden, once again, wants to take matters into his own hands. He does not want anyone else hurt. He wants to suffer all by himself." _He is going to use THAT, _he thought. _It's just as legend. I do not wish it to happen, but no one can stop the inevitable. _

*End Flashback*

*Flashback – an hour before*

Madara walked up to the hidden cavern where Kushina and Ayame were moved for protection. With a flash, he effortlessly murdered the 2 guards that were guarding the entrance. He walked up to the two mothers lying in their respective beds, both unconscious after childbirth. He walked up to Kushina. "Ah, finally. The Kyuubi shall be free once more," Madara sighed. With that, he undid the seal that held the Kyuubi within Kushina. The Nine Tailed fox was free once again, rampaging through Konoha. However, the Fourth Hokage, aware of the situation, ran to confront the nine tails.

*End Flashback*

_I can't let this drag on longer. I have to end this fight soon or the village will be obliterated! _Raiden thought. With that, he drew his blade once again. Same as last time, it burst into flames once again. Madara smirked. It had been a long time since the legend of such a blade had returned. He had not expected to encounter it, but it was expected, as Raiden was a descendant of the First Hokage, the primary possessor of the blade. Not waiting a moment more, he attacked.

"**Fire Release – Phoenix Fire!"  
" Water Style – Tsunami!"  
"Lightning Release – Dragon Blast!"  
"Earth Release – Nature Shield!"**

Both ninjas repeatedly fought offensive as well as defensive, countering and attacking with one devastating jutsu after another. However, it seemed as if only Raiden was aware of his surrounding as he struggled to suppress the damage being done to the environment around him. As they continued to fight, they constantly edged closer and closer to the village. Suddenly, he felt a shock go down his spine. With dread, he realized that Ayame had just taken her last breath. She had finally passed away after the safe delivery of their unnamed child. _I knew this would happen, _he said with intense sadness, _I didn't expect it to be so soon though. Don't worry Ayame, I will meet you in the other side very soon. _Suddenly, he heard something that made him feel dread once again. "**MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!**" Madara screamed, "**SUSANO'O!**" Instantly, Madara enveloped himself with a purple aura that took the shape of a giant warrior. "This is the end." Madara spoke calmly. "I don't think so," retorted Raiden, "Being best friends with Minato has its benefits. **Hiraishin no Jutsu.**" With a flash of lightning, he suddenly appeared behind Madara. With a powerful roundhouse kick, he sent Madara flying, who slammed and skidded across a crater. "Now begins the fun," Raiden said, getting to his knees and creating the seals for his next jutsu. "Bet you didn't see this coming. **Wood Style – Deep Forest Emergence!**" An astonished Madara was wrapped by massive branches that were growing out of the ground in rapid speed. The branches wrapped and intertwined into a massive tree, trapping Madara inside. Unable to move, he struggled to break free, but it was too late. Raiden released the blade and stabbed it into the trunk of the tree. "**Ryuujin Jakka, release!**" He screamed. A smooth line of fire rapidly travelled up the tree. As soon as it reached the top, **KABOOM! **A massive explosion fire burned down the forest created by Raiden's jutsu, and all that remained was a massive inferno and, once the flames subsided, lingering embers from the aftermath of the explosion. Amidst the burning forest stood Madara, blood seeping from his left arm. "Not bad, kid. Have to give you credit for being able to damage me. No one since Hashirama has been capable of doing anything of the sort." "Oh I'm not finished yet. I'm just getting started." Raiden smirked in response. _This is getting out of hand. The deep forest emergence did a lot of damage to the surrounding areas. I can't let this go on any longer or the village will be hit! The Kyuubi did enough damage. I can't let more happen. _Reading the expression on Raiden's face, Madara smirked. _So he's holding back to protect the village, huh._ He thought. "You can certainly hold your own, I won't deny that. But can you hold your own against this?" He began to gather chakra in his palm. "**Fire release: Infinite Fire Vortex!**" An enormous vortex of fire engulfed the battlefield. With shock, Raiden saw the fire spread towards the village. "NO!" He screamed, rushing towards the village. "**Water style – Dual Water Cannon!**" He fired two massive jets of water towards the village, attempting to extinguish the flame. After the flames subsided, he watched in horror at the sight of the village in flames and the villagers burning. The screams echoed in his ears, and he knew he would never forget the horrific sights even in death. Enraged, he looked at Madara. "All right, Madara. Let's finish this." He drew his sword. "**Ryuujin Jakka – Release!**" The fire in his sword grew, and so did the determination in his eyes. He rushed to attack Madara, who countered using one of his swords. The fight drew on, as both shinobi seemed to be evenly matched and evenly skilled in sword fighting. Finally, Raiden drew back. _This is it. I can't stop him unless I use it._ He thought. He gripped the blade tighter. "This is it. This is the end of you, Madara." Madara laughed. "You may have potential, child," he scoffed, "but don't get ahead of yourself. You may be strong, but not as strong as Hashirama." Raiden simply stayed silent. Suddenly, the ground around him began to shake. The sheer amount of power emitting from his body and blade pushed even Madara back. Madara was in shock. _How can he be emitting this sort of power?! This isn't possible! Not even Hashirama could produce this sort of pressure!_ Suddenly, the power stopped. The flames in his blade subsided. "**Zanka no Tachi.**" Madara was confused. He did not understand why, all of a sudden, all the power simply disappeared. "Hahahahaha! Simply putting on a show for me won't suffice, child!" With that, Madara attacked him. Before the attack could reach, Raiden stabbed the ground. A massive rift suddenly appeared underneath Madara's feet, who jumped and avoided it narrowly. "How….?!" Madara exclaimed. "**Zanka no Tachi – East, Kyokujitjusin.**" Madara stared at him in shock. _How could this be possible?! How could a human possess such amount of power?!_ "I'm not going to drag this on further. This is the end game, Madara." He began to infuse as much power as possible into his blade while Madara stood, frozen with shock. "This is the end. **Time – Space Continuum Destruction!**" Focusing as much chakra as possible into his palm, he created 5 spheres. Each sphere represented each element, and once they came together, he slammed it down to the ground. "**Time Rift – Open!**" A giant dark line surrounded the battlefield. Suddenly, a hole was ripped open in between the lines, revealing a rift leading to infinite darkness. Before either one of the shinobi could react, they were absorbed into the rift.

"What are we going to do with this child? She's just an unnecessary burden! She's not of any use, she doesn't do the work assigned, and she's just a nuisance!" the directors of the orphanage argued. "But we can't just throw out a poor child simply because she is a nuisance!" Little did they know, the "nuisance" they were talking about was right outside the door, listening. Tears welling up in her eyes, Rin ran out of the orphanage and began to run as far away as possible. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. When she looked around, she realized that she was lost. She leaned back against a tree, and began to cry. Suddenly, a massive line appeared in front of her. Being a young 2 year old, she began to walk up to the line. Suddenly, the rift opened, and she was sucked in. Immediately, the rift closed. Suddenly, she felt herself age. After a few minutes of floating around in the rift, she was suddenly released. Somehow, she realized that she had aged exactly 2 years. She appeared in a land surrounded by trees. Once again lost, she began to walk. She soon arrived at the village. Still, no one helped her, or would even notice her. Finally, once exhausted, she sat down on a corner in a road, and sat down, tears in her eyes. She soon fell asleep.

*A year before*

The rift reappeared once again, and suddenly, both shinobi reappeared into the battlefield. However, there seemed to be something odd. An ominous aura surrounded the battlefield. Suddenly, both ninjas collapsed. There was no movement for a long while. However, the silence was shattered by a gravely wounded Madara attempting to rise. "You... have my *huff* respect, boy," Madara panted, "No one… since Hashirama…. has driven me… this far….." With that, Madara teleported away. There was no stirring from Raiden. Within a few minutes, a panicked Third Hokage and a squad of ANBU appeared on the scene. The Third Hokage rushed over to Raiden, and crouched over his body. "Oh my god… he's dead!" he gasped.

*Back to present*

Rin was woken up by a soft tap to the shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" She opened her eyes and looked up in the direction where the voice came from. "Why are you in the street? Is something wrong?" He asked, with inquisitive eyes. He was taller than the average four year old, nearing 4 feet. He was wearing a black t-shirt, tucked into athletic pants designed for maximum mobility. He also carried a sword considerably larger than his size on his back. "What's your name?" he asked. "Rin Nohara." She replied quietly. "Where do you live?" He asked, getting more inquisitive by each question. "I don't know. I have nowhere to live." She replied, with tears welling up in her eyes. The boy was suddenly thoughtful for a moment. "Come with me. I'll take you to a safe place where you can stay until we see the hokage. Come on." He said with a smile and offered his hand. She returned the smile and took his hand. She followed him to a massive house. He opened the door for her. "Come in and make yourself at home. You must be starving." With that, the boy began making some food for the girl, who looked famished. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." "Well, I guess you could say that I was never named. But, you can call me D, as it's my common codename used by the Hokage."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. D answered, puzzled. _Who could it be this early?_ He opened the door and saw a familiar face. He sighed. "Another one of your pranks?" "Yup!" The boy at the door said with a smile. D sighed again. "Well, come in I guess. This is your home, after all." He walked in and saw Rin in the kitchen, wolfing down food. "Who's she?" he asked, curious. "Oh, just this girl I met today. She seemed like she didn't have a home, and I wanted to help her." The new boy approached Rin. "Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" He asked in a pleasant tone. "My name is Rin Nohara."

Thus begins the adventure of 3 legendary ninjas who would shape the history of the ninja world.


End file.
